Lo que Esperaba
by Zafiro
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Sirius nada será lo mismo... en ninguna parte del mundo. Prólogo up! Contiene LEMON NO es yaoi. Reviews Onegai!


Zafi: Otro fic raro (¿cuando yo?) De una vez a lo concreto, el lemon - me gusta como salió 0 y bueno, la historia es contada totalmente desde Harry.

Reviews Onegai! Adoro los vociferadores U

-+-Lo que esperaba-+-

:Prólogo:

Hundía mi cabeza en mis rodillas, sentado en mi habitación, sobre la cama deshecha... todo estaba mal, mi mundo entero estaba mal!  
Tenía algo en la garganta que me impedía hablar, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba salir a manera de grito... un grito que reclamara esta soledad.  
Así pasé el verano, sintiendo así... sin comer, sin dormir... esperando lentamente el día de mi muerte.

-+-+-+-+-

El día que Ron y su padre vinieron por mi, realmente no me entusiasmé mucho, en todo el viaje hacia el cuartel no pronuncié más que monosílabos. Recostaba mi cabeza hacia la nada, quedando algo torcido, con la vista fija en un punto invisible en medio del camino.  
Tampoco me emocionó el abrazo caluroso de Hermione, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ni las palabras de Ginny, tampoco las preguntas de la Sra. Weasley sobre mi condición tan delgada y pálida.  
No me emocionó en nada... ni siquiera escuchar a Buckbeak sollozar arriba, ni los gritos de la madre de... Sirius...

Arrastrando los pies subí hacia la recámara que compartiría con Ron, la misma oscura recámara... dejé que mi cuerpo cayera sobre la cama y se quedará allí inmóvil.

Entonces abrí los ojos, me sentía mareado y mi boca sabía amarga y pegajosa... me levanté lentamente y salí. Entonces algo me emocionó, algo hizo que mi pulso se acelerara, que me dieran ganas de vivir otra vez... que me atentara con salir sangre de la nariz.

Había frente a mi, una chica con una toalla al cuello, el cabello mojado y goteando, tirándole la pastilla de jabón, el pote de shampoo y una esponja a Fred y George.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¡Par de patanes! los mataré si vuelven a intentar espiarme!- gritaba mientras furiosa les tiraba objetos-

Harry estuvo seguro de que lo habría tirado a él mismo, de no ser por que no lo había notado. La chica se cansó de gritar, dio un suspiro y se acomodó la toalla.

-+-+-+-+--+-+-

Mi mente se nubló en un segundo, simplemente mi razón se desconectó y terminé actuando por alguna razón desconocida... ahí estaba, jalando bruscamente a la chica del brazo, jalándola dentro de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

Todo era como una película en cámara lenta, me sentía ajeno a lo que hacía, a la mirada asustada de la chica, a su temblor cuando la acerqué a mi cuerpo, a la falta de resistencia de ambos por acercarnos, como le aparté el cabello majado del contorno de su rostro, como ella deslizó sus manos temblorosas por mi cuerpo y se alojaron en mi nuca...

Desperté cuando sentí como la besaba, mis labios presionaban con fuerza los de ella, entonces comenzamos a acariciarnos, a rozarnos con suavidad, a experimentar aquel hermoso cosquilleo... despierto, vivo...

La conduje suavemente hacia mi cama, le quité el paño que la cubría, sin resistencia cayó al piso, pude entonces recorrerla entera, cada curva, cada centímetro, cada palmo de piel, la recosté en la cama y comencé a probarla, a secar el agua con mis labios, la sentía bajo mi cuerpo, la sentía temblar, la sentía arquearse un poco.

Me terminé de desvestir, ella mordió mi cuello y gutural gemido salió de mi garganta sin quererlo, me quitó con suavidad los lentes y yo lo tomé como la señal para que un emocionante partido comenzara en aquella cama.

Bajando sobre ella, repasando con mi lengua sus labios, susurrándole al oído todo aquello que pensaba hacerle... sintiendo como gemía y clavaba sus uñas en mis brazos, casi como si intentara evitar lo inevitable y al mismo tiempo no quisiera dejarme ir.

Con un movimiento entré de lleno en ella, me daba cuenta de que todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba, como si el instinto hubiese sabido todo el tiempo como hacerlo, como si yo la conociese de toda mi vida, como si aquel momento de placer nunca fuera a extinguirse... la sentía moviéndose, respirando, gimiendo, llamándome, jalándome, besándome, suplicándome más...

Comprendí que no me sentía solo, porque ahora formaba parte de algo más grande, porque mi alma se tocaba juguetonamente con la ella... era así de simple

Me curvé con desesperación, buscando terminar de unirnos, me moví con locura intentando tener más... sentir más... ella gritaba levemente, sofocando los ruidos contra mi piel, mientras yo me mordía los labios intentando alcanzar...

-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-

Descansaba sobre mi... no sabía siquiera su nombre, jugué con uno de sus cabellos rojizos, la sentía respirar contra mi pecho, me causaba un placer enorme, la cama estaba hecha un desastre, el paño en el piso, la habitación a oscuras... todo estaba ahora en calma, el silencio... mis brazos la atrapaban, suspiré... esto era lo que esperaba.

-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-

Zafi¿Y que opinan?


End file.
